


Imagine.

by Scarlet_Gryphon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Verse- Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/pseuds/Scarlet_Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are one of many, all working for a common goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine.

Imagine.

You are one of many, all working for a common goal.  
Your job is perhaps not the most glorious, but it's worthwhile and without it,  
the work of others would suffer, perhaps even fail.  
You're not high ranking, but neither are you on the bottom of the ladder;  
somewhere comfortably in the middle.  
It's what keeps you safe.

It's what keeps you safe.  
Out there, outside your little bubble of normalcy is chaos.  
Chaos is bad; it tends to lead to unknown variables and potential downfall.  
The unknown is never good.  
You don't like it.

You don't like it.  
After a while, everything settles down, or at least, seems to.  
It's quiet. Almost too quiet, actually, but you don't care.  
Or rather, you _do_ care, but you don't want to bring chaos here.  
It could take away your safety.

It could take away your safety.  
Your safety is all you have now, and with this new threat,  
that safety is challenged.  
You don't know what to do. There's nothing in the rules to fix this.  
You have the power to stop it.

You have the power to stop it.  
If it keeps you and your fellow workers safe and restores  
order, why not do it?  
What's the harm in returning to the status quo?  
Stability is good.

Stability is good.  
There are forces who would fight against that return.  
You do your best to combat them, to turn their plans astray.  
Nothing works.

Nothing works.  
You're left wondering if maybe there will never be safety again.  
Until that day, though, you will try to make sure to create and preserve it where you can.  
You will fight.

You will fight.  
You will fight for home.  
For order.  
For safety.

You are Naomi, angel of the Lord.  
A faithful daughter, desperate to save what remains of her family,  
to keep what she has always known the way it should be.

Imagine.


End file.
